Smoke
by RosePetals103
Summary: They were always bound together by fate, but it was smoke that brought them to realize their feelings for each other. One shot for Nalu Week Day 4 - Smoke


**Here is my entry for Nalu Week Day 4 - Smoke.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Gray! Natsu! Take both sides of the beast! Lucy! You distract it in the front! I'll be with the back!" Erza yelled out her plan. We all separated to assigned areas. The beast was a giant clunk of green goo. Eww. I could see Natsu breathing fire out onto the beast while Gray was trying to freeze his side of it.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Hello, princess! How may I assist you today?"

"Try to distract this thing." I used my new ability that I learned in the year that we were all separated.

"Stardress! Leo Form!"

"Hey, ugly! Come at me!" I yelled out. I let it follow me for a little bit, until I knew my comrades were ready to attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice-Make Bazooka!"

"Dance my swords!"

"Regulus Lucy Kick!"

And in a matter of seconds, the thing was sliced into thousands of pieces. Although we defeated what we were supposed to, some of the village cottages were destroyed. Now, we would feel the wrath of the rich guy who was in charge of the place.

"We are very sorry for the damage to your home. We will let you take a fraction of our reward to pay for the damage costs." Erza apologized to the man in front of us, but he waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head.

"No, no, you can keep the whole reward. I know that many others wouldn't understand, but I know that there would be at least a little damage to defeat the beast. Whoever thought that there wasn't is crazy." Man, this guy is awesome. We should take jobs from him more often.

"And I already have enough money to cover it." He smiled gently at us.

"Thank you, Mr. Jeckle." We bowed at the man and left. We were walking towards the horse carriage that would take us back to Magnolia.

"Man, that guy actually understands us Fairy Tail mages. That's a first." Gray said, without noticing that his shirt was gone.

"Gray, your shirt." I reminded.

"WHAT THE?!"

"Yes. I feel very grateful that the client would understand." We actually got the full reward this time. The reward was 200,000, but I already had another 50,000 saved for my rent. We got into the cart. Then, we were on our way for the next two hours.

"Blergh.." Poor Natsu. Guess he'll just have to deal with it. The next two hours were long and filled with disgusting sounds (Natsu).

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu yelled out while opening the guild doors. I saw that Master was waiting at the bar for us. Everyone was staring at us as if expecting us to say something.

"Well?! How much money to we have to pay this time for damage?!" Master asked impatiently.

"None. He actually understood." Gray said. Everybody's jaws, except for Team Natsu's, went down all the way to the door.

"No, that's a lie. You guys always destroy something, and the guild always has to pay for it. And... you never get the full reward." Someone said.

"HEY! We don't always lose the reward!" Natsu said getting angry and punching the person who said that. That was the start of the thirtieth brawl this week.

I don't blame the guy for saying that because a certain dragon slayer idiot loves to destroy everything in sight. I looked over to the fight and saw that Gray had also joined in too as usual. Erza was eating her cake in her usual spot as usual.

I walked over to the bar where Lisanna, Levy, Wendy and Juvia were.

"Hey Mira. Can I get a strawberry shake, please?" I asked.

"Okay. Right in a second."

"Soo... You guys actually got the reward this time?" Levy asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully as I took my shake from Mira and thanked her.

"Was it because Natsu wanted to help you get your rent money this time?" Lisanna asked with her matchmaking face on. My face heated up.

"No no no. He actually did destroy somethings like he usually does. It's just that the client actually was nice enough to give us the full reward." Lisanna's face fell along with Mira's.

"Aww. That's too bad. I thought that he would have done it for you." They both pouted at the same time while Wendy and Levy giggled at their behavior.

"I'm kinda tired from rebuilding the guild again from all the damage from the Alverez Empire." I said, and all the girls there nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh! I know! Let's go take a small vacation to the hot springs in Clover Town. I heard that they have become a new attraction.

"Hey! I wanna go." I heard Natsu yell behind us. A bunch of other boys joined in too along with Erza.

"Okay. Let's go together then.

* * *

So all the girls that came were me, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Juvia, and Charles. All the boys that came were, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, and Happy.

We all spent the next few hours getting packed up for our small vacation. Then, in no time, we were on a train going towards Clover Town.

"Blergh," gurgled the dragon slayers of the group. They were both very green, and both had their own seats to themselves on their own side.

"I can't wait to see the springs." Wendy said in glee. I was about to agree with her, but then I saw Charles with her eyes widened and she was sweating bullets.

"Charles, is there something wrong?" I asked in concern. She shook her head.

"No. It is nothing." She looked at me worriedly.

"Did you have another vision?" Wendy asked innocently trying to ignore her motion sickness. If she did, then she should tell us so we can avoid it. Erza was reading my thoughts apparently.

"If you did have another vision, you should tell us so we can go on without having it happen." She said seriously.

"Ok," Charles said shakily. "I only saw flashes though. It was a sky filled with smoke, screams filling the air, and Natsu was crying." Natsu crying, I haven't seen that in years. I never thought that it could happen, ever.

"Ok. Then we'll try to avoid it!" All us girls throw our hands in the air and do the Fairy Tail sign. I look over to Natsu, and it seems like he didn't hear anything at all. Good. Then, we finally arrived at our destination. We all jumped off the train, not literally, and started for the hot spring place. It was exactly as I thought. Beautiful. It was kind of late in the afternoon, so we jumped right into the tub immediately. It was even better than the tub at Fairy Tail, and that was already refreshing. Although it was refreshing, I could hear Natsu and the others in the other room having some of their arguments. As usual.

After our refreshing bath, we went to our little meeting room to play truth or dare. It got very funny. Natsu was dared to hug Gray throughout the whole game, while Elfman wasn't allowed to say anything about men for the night. Gajeel was dared to cuddle with Levy, and Erza was not allowed to think about strawberry cake the whole night. Juvia wasn't allowed to think about Gray at all. Luckily, I chose truth the whole time or I would have to go through Mira's torture.

Then, we went down to the bar at the place and met some interesting people. I feel that we shouldn't trust them. If the others trust them then ok. We were spending a little too much time at the bar and some of us got a little tipsy. Who knew that Gajeel wasn't the best at holding his alcohol?

I surely didn't.

After going there, we were planning to go out onto a nearby hill to go stargazing.

"But I don't wanna go." Natsu whined.

"You will go with us." Erza said sternly.

"Aye sir."

"Hey! I have to go to the bathroom." I said before we got too far from the hotel/hot spring place.

"Juvia must go too." And we were suddenly off.

* * *

Disaster. Not even two minutes after Juvia and I got back into the building, a smoke starts to fill the fresh air that was once there.

"Juvia!" I yelled, knowing that she was kind of weak against fire and there was too much to just take out with her power. I knew that she was a little tired from the last battle that we had.

"Get out of here! Help those that escaped out! I'll help people in here escape!" I knew I was breathing in too much smoke, but I had to help those because some of them might not be mages and their bodies might not be as strong as ours.

I could see her run towards the exit of the building.

"Everyone needs to get out!" I yelled out as I touched my keys, but remembered that since we were all going on a small vacation, I was going to give them a little break too. Just the right time.

I led a bunch of frantic people to the exit and went back in just to check if there were anymore. A scream of a woman rippled through the building. I let my ears lead me to where she was. Her eyes were frantic, looking all around trying to find an exit.

"Come on! Follow me! I'll get you to safety." I took her hand and ran back to the exit to let her out. I listened to see if there was anyone else around, but couldn't feel anyone's presence. That meant that there was no one else in the building. I was about to go out, but a pillar of wood fell to the floor and burst into flames.

Was I going to die here?

I started coughing; I wasn't getting any air into my body, only smoke. Black spots started to fill my vision until they took over.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The whole group, except for Lucy and Juvia, was about ten minutes away from their staying place. Natsu and Gajeel smelled something strange and pointed up in the sky. Before anyone could say anything, Natsu and Gray started following to where the smoke led. It only took a few minutes due to their super speed, but when then got there, Juvia ran into Gray sobbing a little bit.

"Lucy-san, s-she stayed in there to h-help the o-others get out." In the corner of Natsu's, he could see the same guy that they met at the bar smirking at him with a giant torch in his hand. Natsu got so mad that he saw only red in his vision. When his vision came back to normal, the man was on the ground all beat up.

Then, he realized that he could just eat the fire. What an idiot! He sucked it all up and rushed into the building. He looked for the blonde everywhere. Then, he found her right near the exit, unconscious on the floor. He scooped her up and took her to where the others were.

"C'mon. Wake up Lucy." He demanded. He put his hand near her face to check if she was breathing... she wasn't.

"Lucy!" He started pumping up and down on her chest trying to get her to breath. He presses his lips to hers and tries to get some air into her body. After a few more rounds, it wasn't working.

"C'mon Lucy! You have to wake up!" Tears started to stream down his face. "Stay with me! Lucy! You can't just leave me!" Everyone around them started to look grim. Most of the girls started crying.

"Please, I love you." He pressed his lips to hers one last time and tried to give her some air.

After a few moments, Lucy started to cough and wheeze. Happy, whose face was filled with tears and snot, started to have a face filled with hope.

Natsu just stared in surprise. When Lucy was done, he picked her up in his arms and squeezed her in relief. Tears unwillingly came down his face again.

"Lucy, don't you ever do that again. I love you too much for you to die. You hear me?"

"I hear you. I love you too." Then, they shared a passionate kiss that wasn't interrupted by the well known matchmaker of the guild.

* * *

 **Here you go! I feel as if this wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Oh, well. I'll try to do better next time. Oh, my entry for tomorrow's prompt might be a little angsty.**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
